Data presentation, such as data presentation in a graphical user interface (GUI) on a display device of a computer system, facilitates a user in understanding and interpreting the data. Today's visualization technology includes visualization techniques where resolution limits the volume of data that can be viewed and the types of views that can be achieved. However, it may not be feasible to legibly present a large volume of data records on the GUI.
Furthermore, current data visualization techniques require the data records to be stored locally in the computer system in order to plot them with suitable graphical representations such as scatter graph, lattice chart, bar graphs and the like. However, storing data records locally in the computer system in cases where data records are in large volume, hampers the performance of the computer system in terms of memory and processing time complexity.